Thundering Love
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: Isabelle has a fear of thunderstorms and Simon tries to distract her as they are the only ones in the Institute.  Short one-shot. Simon/Isabelle


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. Wished I would, but I don't. **

**I'm not really sure when this is set… I think it's just in a really happy future. :)**

As he entered the Institute, Simon shook his dark wet hair out of his eyes. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the hallway and after a few seconds the loud bang of thunder followed.

"Should've brought an umbrella," he muttered under his breath. It was annoying that his wet sneakers left footprints on the floor and little drops of water fell ever so slightly so he was practically leaving a trail of water behind him.

He sighed as he pressed the elevator button and started tapping his foot but stopped for a while because his sneakers were squeaking and water flew everywhere. With yet another impatient sigh he stepped into the elevator and was surprised to see Church there. _How can a cat ride the elevator on its own? _ He thought.

When the doors opened the first thing he saw was Isabelle, who clearly had been waiting for the had her long black hair cascading down to her waist and was dressed in a leather mini skirt and a black fitting top with her usual high heeled boots. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him. His white t-shirt was so wet it hugged his every muscle, muscles Isabelle didn't know he had. His brown hair that fell into his eyes, was contrasting with his pale skin. She composed her face almost immediately but not quite fast enough because Simon saw her and the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. He was trying hard not to smile.

"Hi," she said simply but she involuntarily swallowed before speaking. Her hands were a little bit shaky but Simon doubted that was because of him.

"Hi," he said and smirked. Church slid out of the elevator, passed the two and plopped himself down on a bench. "I'm actually here for your brother." Isabelle raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Magnus gave me something for him," he explained.

"He's in Alicante with Jace," Isabelle said and let her eyes wander for a second from Simon's full lips to his flat chest but quickly brought them back to his eyes. He was smirking.

"I see you're enjoying the view," Simon replied smugly. She scoffed at him.

"You've been spending way too much time with Jace. You start to sound like him," she said as she turned on her heels and marched away. Simon chuckled and followed her.

"Weren't you going to take the elevator?" he asked but she only seemed to walk faster at his comment. Simon chuckled again and saw another flash of light behind him. "Come on, Izzy. Why are you walking away? I was just jo…"

A loud thunder that lasted several seconds interrupted Simon and Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks and cringed away from the rattling windows. She had a terrified expression on her face that Simon had never seen before.

"You're afraid of thunder storms?" Simon asked incredulously but realized he wasn't getting an answer when Isabelle started strutting angrily again. "Seriously?" he asked amused.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks once again. "Yes, I am afraid of thunder storms. Come on," she said almost daring him, "make fun of me." She pouted uncharacteristically as she folded her arms across her chest, starring angrily at Simon.

Another loud thunder echoed through the Institute and the power went off leaving the two in complete darkness. Isabelle let out a yelp as she jumped closer to Simon. He put his hands on her shoulders as if to assure her he was right next to her. "Someone will fix the power."

"Nobody's home," she said quietly and as another thunder rumbled she jumped and was now pressed up against Simon and she didn't care that he was ruining her clothes.

"Well that leaves an awful lot of possibilities," he said as his hand traveled down her spine.

"I'm scared," she whispered, not caching his innuendo. Simon pushed her away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. Seeing her like this really scared him. Isabelle didn't show any kind of vulnerability. Ever.

"Isabelle," he said seriously, "you are one of the most amazing, kick-ass girls I have ever known. You can slay twenty demons with a single whip and can kill a man in possibly a lot more ways than I can imagine. Yet, you are afraid of thunder storms?" He starred deeply into her eyes as he talked and she starred right back, although he highly doubted she was seeing anything because she didn't have vampire eyes and was just starring in the direction of his voice.

"I …" the girl started but was interrupted by another thunder and finished her sentence with a whimper.

"Izzy, stop! Nothing's going to happen. You've got your super cool vampire boyfriend to take care of you," he told her and smirked as he said it.

"Don't flatter yourself," she muttered and punched him in the chest lightly with shaky hands and he laughed.

"That's more like my Iz. Let's go and fix the pow…" Simon said but another thunder boomed and she was in his arms again. He stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

"Alec used to talk to me when I was little. To keep me distracted."

"Okay, good advice. Sooo… What are Jace and Alec doing in Idris?"

"Off to a clave meeting, I guess," she flinched, yet again, from the thunders.

"Okay," Simon said, trying to think fast. "And… you were here all by yourself, all day?"

"I…" she was stopped by the horrible thunder.

At a loss of ideas, Simon cupped her face and turned her towards him. She looked surprised and confused but as he brushed his lips over hers she closed her eyes automatically. It was a slow, painful, sweet kiss. It was as if through this kiss they told each other everything they had to.

_I love you because it is in moments like this that I need you most._

_I will be here for you every single time you need me, Izzy._

As another thunder clashed, Isabelle shuddered and Simon pulled her close. Their kiss turned more desperate. She grabbed at his wet shirt with one hand and the other was running through his wet hair. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up placing her on the nearest table, knocking one of Maryse's flower vases in the process.

Simon's fingertips brushed the skin on her thigh just above her tight leather mini skirt and she gasped. She felt him smile against her lips and she smiled too as she wrapped her legs around him. He could smell the faint rosy scent at her neck that made his head dizzy. His hands roamed up and down her sides and she shivered. Simon highly doubted it was because of the thunders. The rain was long forgotten.

As they broke apart for a moment and a flash illuminated the room, Isabelle saw how his eyes darkened with lust when he spoke her name.

"Isabelle…" Her name seemed to roll off his tongue. It made her insides melt. Their breaths were panting and as he lowered her head, his warm breath hit Simon's icy skin. He felt her rapid heartbeat against his chest like a bird, wanting to get out of a cage. The heat of her body warmed him from inside out and for a moment, he felt something in his chest, like his long dead heart had beaten again.

The kiss started once again, their hot tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. . His lips were so soft and moist.

She let her hands travel under his wet t-shirt her fingers tracing the patterns of his muscles and he groaned in her mouth when her slender fingers brushed by the hem of his jeans. She put her hands in his back pockets, pulling him closer to her. Not getting enough of him. Isabelle broke the kiss to get rid of Simon's t-shirt and her hands now had freedom of movement over his bare skin.

All of a sudden, the elevator doors swung open, revealing Alec and Jace.

"We're hooooom…" Jace was saying in a sing-song voice but stopped abruptly.

Simon and Isabelle broke the kiss and stared back, not knowing just what to say.

"Very bad timing!" Alec wailed as he pressed the down button on the elevator, and the elevator doors closed immediately. The two smirked to each other as they were alone again.

Who cares about thunderstorms when you are _so_ distracted?

**Ok… I don't really know what to say about this. It was a draft I had in my computer and I had to finish it, so last night I wrote the ending and did some final adjustments. Inspiration doesn't really come to you at 4 am but… anyways, hope you like it! **

**xo xo, Tiara-Evelyne**


End file.
